Colores
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Ningún público le había hecho sentir tan importante como Sasuke lo logró al mostrarle esos dibujos de sí mismo. Casi como si Naruto fuera valioso, tanto como para que Sasuke se aferrara a él y creyera en ellos.


**Se r****esume en: **Ningún público le había hecho sentir tan importante como Sasuke lo logró al mostrarle esos dibujos de sí mismo. Casi como si Naruto fuera valioso, tanto como para que Sasuke se aferrara a él y creyera en ellos.

**Copyright:** Naruto es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Se titula****:** Colores.

**Lo escribió****:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja****:** Naruto/Sasuke.

**En un r****ating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo****:** One-shot.

**¿****Está completo?:** Sí.

**Advierto que****:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), AU (se desarrolla en un universo alternativo).

**Recom****iendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, tanto positiva como negativa, les pido amablemente dejen un Review; es muy útil para aclarar las dudas, incentivar la escritura, saber que un proyecto no tiene pies ni cabeza, o simplemente para permitir la retroalimentación.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

_Colores por Sayo Rio_

Habíase una vez un pequeño principito de cristal. Su cuerpo era completamente transparente, mas no así su mente o su corazón.

Todo aquel que viera al pequeño principito diría que era perfecto. Todo lo que hacía se encargaba de hacerlo bien. Todo lo que comenzaba lo terminaba. No admitía las injusticias ni tampoco las evasiones, los engaños o las mentiras; cuando descubría alguno, se encargaba de que esa persona aprendiera la lección. Por eso las personas decían que aunque estuviera hecho del cristal más puro, su mente estaba hecha del hielo más cruel.

El principito en cuestión se llamaba Sasuke; sin embargo, pocos le llamaban príncipe o señorito. Para los habitantes del reino -incluyendo a sus sirvientes y sus padres- era todo menos un niño. El Rey Fugaku se vanagloriaba interiormente al notarlo, dado que ésto le hacía saber que había criado a su hijo bien. Y como a todo adulto, a Sasuke nunca se le preguntó si era feliz; todos estaban satisfechos con que cumpliera las aspiraciones de su padre, las esperanzas de su madre, las obligaciones para con el reino y el trato humano para con la gente.

Nadie conocía a Sasuke, aquel que soñaba con llenar de colores al mundo, con todos los colores que él no tenía. Él era hermoso, pero era incoloro. Nadie conocía al Sasuke que no era feliz.

El Reino KamiKaze era conocido por sus habitantes capaces en todas las ciencias que el humano había logrado desarrollar; no era extraño oír que un científico de ese país había encontrado la cura para tal cosa o que había desarrollado tal cosa que permitía hacer el día a día más llevadero.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que el reino demostraba su carencia: los artistas. Todos los trabajos que necesitaban una mano artística eran pedidos a los países limítrofes; siendo éste un país tan pequeño, los pocos lugares que se encargaban de albañilería, orfebrería, decoración, etc., etc., etc., tenían una demanda demasiado grande. De por sí esto era malo, pero lo peor era que los lugares para entretenerse eran aún menores: no habían circos, ni conciertos, ni música, ni museos de arte, ni óperas, ni academias de baile (y como nadie sabía en verdad cómo bailar, no habían bailes), no habían cadenas de televisión, ni estaciones de radio que hablaran de otra cosa que no fuera sobre asuntos catedráticos.

Cada tarde, sin excepciones, Sasuke le ponía seguro a la puerta de su cuarto. Seguramente se preguntarán porqué, ¿Qué puede ser tan secreto cómo para que un principito de tan sólo 13 años quiera esconderlo a la vista de todos? La respuesta es sencilla: algo que sus padres reprobarían.

Su hermano mayor Itachi es médico, su padre es físico puro y su madre es botánica. Su abuelo Madara es oftalmólogo y su primo Shisui contador. Toda su familia está llena de personas que aman la ciencia.

Por eso Sasuke se encierra en un cuartito que se supone es un armario, destapa con reverencia sus tarritos de pintura y algunos coloretes que ha robado a su mamá, abre un cuaderno y comienza a dibujar y a pintar. Y sólo en ese momento, se siente _un poquito_ _feliz_.

Un día común y corriente, por un camino común y corriente, aparecieron unas carrozas no comunes ni corrientes. Las carrozas son amarillas y naranjas, y rojas y verdes; todos los colores juntos hacen a más de uno querer ponerse unos lentes de sol. De todos modos, no lo hacen; hace mucho que no ocurría algo interesante por esos lares.

Las carrozas se detienen antes de entrar por completo en la ciudad. De su interior emergen una serie de personas que no eran normales ni corrientes, y ni normal ni corrientemente comienzan a colocar las bases de lo que horas más tarde será un circo.

Naruto sonríe desde el interior de la carroza, porque ese parece ser un buen día.

Naruto es un joven con el firme ideal de conocer el mundo. Es aventurero e hiperactivo, habla rápido y poco piensa lo que va a decir; siempre se ve despreocupado.

Casi nadie conoce al verdadero Naruto. Porque él no es ni la mitad de despreocupado de lo que aparenta, lo que pasa es que está cansado de tomar las cosas en serio. Dejan de ser divertidas, y a él le gusta divertirse. Naruto piensa que ya bastante seria fue su decisión de escapar de casa; tuvo que ser bastante serio para que fuese aceptado en la familia circense; tuvo que ser serio para aprender todos los trucos que sabe. Pues aunque ahora sea uno de los trapecistas estrella, al principio no fue tan bueno.

El verdadero Naruto se siente agradecido de que su nueva familia lo acepte. Hijo de padres divorciados, nunca rozó la felicidad; sus padres se casaron por su nacimiento, no fue querido al momento de venir al mundo, no fue querido después. El verdadero Naruto odia ser una carga, pero parece que siempre carga con los pesares de todo el mundo.

Uno de esos días comunes y corrientes, Sasuke fue invitado por su amiguita Hinata al circo. No pudo decirle que _no_ por dos razones, una: decirle que no a ella era como decirle a su madre que no la amaba; dos: le debía un favor a Neji -el primo de Hinata-, y éste quería que se lo retribuyese aceptando.

Hoy Sasuke junto a sus guardianes y sus amigos entró con tranquilidad a la carpa donde se realizaría la función circense, deseoso de que toda esta tontera del circo terminara pronto. Aún tenía obligaciones que realizar.

Para cuando terminó la función, Sasuke respiró aliviado. Si bien había sido excitante y se había librado de todas sus preocupaciones, no olvidaba que aún tenía asuntos que resolver al llegar su casa.

Cuando llegó al castillo, hubo atendido sus obligaciones y resuelto todas ellas; y se pudo sentar por fin en su cuartito a pintar, sólo rememoró una cosa: la sonrisa del cirquero rubio.

_Naruto se llamaba, o al menos__ ese fue el nombre que le dio el presentador…_

Tomándolo como fuente de inspiración el pincel cobró vida, trazando lo mejor que podía, con sus muy básicos conocimientos aprendidos a través del ensayo y el error, la intensidad que sintió emanar del joven con cada uno de sus movimientos o piruetas.

Naruto estaba recostado en su camastro, arropado hasta el ombligo, con la mirada fija en el techo.

_Era hermoso, hermoso._

El principito abarcaba su cabeza de tal manera que el sólo pensamiento pareciese desentrañar el significado de la vida.

Naruto nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como aquel niño de cristal. En sus viajes había visto joyas invaluables, porcelana fina, cristales exquisitos, telas de seda pura; podía seguir enumerando, pero nunca algo tan hermoso como aquél niño cuya indiferente mirada se había transformado en un brillante ónix con su espectáculo.

Su amiga Ino le había dicho (chillado) que el niño de cristal era el príncipe menor de ese reino, lo que cambiaba sus posibilidades de muchas, a nada. Nunca lo conocería, debía conformarse con agradecer el haberle visto ese día y rogar porque fuera otra vez.

Aunque los días avanzaban con languidez, el itinerario del principito Sasuke no. Este debía esforzarse el doble para cumplir todas su obligaciones en la brevedad posible, a veces incluso teniéndose que rebajar a pedirle ayuda a su perfecto (y secretamente amado) hermano mayor; apenas terminaba revisaba el reloj, se dirigía a su habitación para arreglarse, se arrebujaba en un capuchón negro que disimulara su brillante piel al contacto con la luz, y con ayuda de su pervertido sirviente Kakashi se marchaba al circo.

A los pocos días de adoptar esta nueva rutina, Itachi encontró por demás misterioso el cambio radical en su tonto hermano menor, no pudiendo menos que enfrentarlo para obligarle a confiar en él, so pena de contarle a sus padres. Pese a ser tan joven, Sasuke con aplomo le enfrentó:

—¿Cómo podrías traicionarme de esa manera y quitarme lo único que es mío? ¿No es suficiente ya que sólo para ti sea el orgullo de nuestro padre? ¿No es suficiente para el pueblo el cumplimiento de mi deber? ¿No es acaso suficiente para nuestra madre que me mantenga a salvo?

Impresionado por tal despliegue de veneno, Itachi contraatacó:

—Yo jamás te he quitado algo tuyo, ni he tenido voto en los afectos de nuestro padre. Debo recordarte además, que sobre mí pesa una carga más grande: el heredero de este reino ser. Tú piensas que quiero arrebatarte algo invaluable, pues invaluable entonces aquello ha de ser. E inevitable es negar que entonces algo ocultando estás.

—¿Por qué, si el príncipe heredero yo no soy, no me dejas disfrutar mi libertad de tal responsabilidad?

—Porque heredero o no, la fama de grandeza que nuestro acarrea poca no es, comparable sólo con los rumores que corren de tu belleza. ¿Quién no podrá osar con atentar en tu contra, para llegar hasta nosotros?

Sasuke guardó un breve silencio, observando cómo su mano derecha era estrechada por las dos manos de su hermano mayor. Vislumbrando claramente la preocupación en su expresión del otro, comprendió que su anhelo más que privado, prohibido era.

Con un suspiro, a su hermano le confió—: Voy al circo, a observar al trapecista rubio, mi principal inspiración.

—¿Quién te acompaña?

—Kakashi. Siempre va armado a mis espaldas.

—Está bien, puedes irte. Avísame cada vez que necesites mi ayuda —le despachó Itachi con un gesto triste, sereno. El principito, sabiendo que de no irse no llegaría a tiempo a la siguiente función, prosiguió su camino apresuradamente, sin notar la advertencia que el heredero al aire susurró—: No permitas que se enamore de él —y mucho menos vio, cuando con una reverencia Kakashi a la órdenes asintió, ocultando a través de sus máscaras la tensa línea de su expresión.

Un día común corriente, luego de la última función Naruto desapareció. Nadie a parte de Ino supo a dónde se marchó. Pero ella había estado presente junto a su compañero trapecista cada vez que éste al principito oculto veía, sabía que en aquellos ojos azules esperanza veía, y que algún día como hoy, se esforzaría en cumplirla. Así que su ida cubrió.

Naruto corrió tan rápido como su entrenadas piernas le permitían, buscando la larga capucha negra que a su príncipe escondía. Increíblemente, apenas podía contener la emoción de haber sido visitado continuamente por el jovencito desde la primera vez que al circo vino. Y aunque nunca habían hablado, sí muchísimas veces se habían mirado.

El rubio Naruto, experto en el corazón humano, vio el reconocimiento de emociones similares que despertaba en su contraparte. No podía aguantar un momento más, por lo menos la odisea de hablarle, de escucharle, debía de lograr.

Sintiendo pasos apresurados detrás de ellos, Sasuke la mano de Kakashi tomó. Sin embargo, su escolta un ojo feliz le mostró, instándolo a girarse y observar al rubio joven que los siguió. Transpirando, con las manos en las rodillas y la vista perdida, éste trataba de reponerse ante su hermosa obsesión.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, saludó—: Buenas tardes su excelencia, amable señor —se inclinó entonces en dirección del sirviente.

Sasuke, perturbado por la expresión, inmediatamente ordenó—: Si te quieres dirigir a mí, has el favor de dejar de tratarme como si fuera superior.

—¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?

—Sasuke, así como me llamo, estaría mejor. Y yo te llamaré…

—Naruto estaría bien.

—Naruto entonces. Impresionante estuvo tu actuación de hoy —elogió esquivando la mirada, hacia la vibrante luna llena.

—¿También lo estuvo la de la semana anterior? Más de una vez te he visto pasearte por nuestro humilde circo —sin malicia, al otro joven picó.

—Sí, también —en voz muy baja, reconoció. Y sin mirarle aún a los ojos, ocultando su orgullo lastimado por la inutilidad de su disfraz, preguntó—: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Entonces fue el turno de Naruto para ponerse incómodo. Con la mano derecha en la nuca y una sonrisa fingidamente despreocupada, respondió—: Siempre miras atentamente todos los actos, y la capucha no es tan larga como para ocultar tu mirada. Es… difícil no reconocer tus ojos.

Azorado, Sasuke se preguntó si alguna vez antes alguien le había puesto tan atención. Incómodo por la confesión, Naruto empezó a patear algunas diminutas rocas en el camino de asfalto. Y ambos, sin siquiera notarlo, por los conocedores ojos de Kakashi eran escrutados. _No permitas que se enamore de él_, resonó en su mente; pero era imposible que a la voz obedeciese, cuando por primera vez su principito se interesaba por alguien. Lo lamentaba profundamente por las opiniones indiscretas, pero él no iba a conspirar en contra de este lazo.

Así que, decidido en su misión, intervino—: ¿Por qué no nos instalamos en un lugar más apropiado? —ambos jóvenes ante su voz respingaron, Naruto de manera más notable que Sasuke. Pero qué divertidos.

—Sí, estaría genial —aceptó Naruto sin chistar, después de todo, apenas empezaba a conocer al joven que había detrás del cristal. Sasuke, sin embargo, miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie atención les estuviera prestando.

—Dirígenos —ordenó entonces con voz calma.

Sin mucha demora, y sólo después de haberse presentado apropiadamente con Naruto, Kakashi los condujo a un pequeño establecimiento que contaba con cubículos discretos; pidió una mesa aparte para él, y solos los dejó.

Entonces Naruto empezó a hablar, contando sobre el circo y lo que opinaba de la ciudad, sonsacándole algunos detalles personales al príncipe respecto a sus obligaciones o su vida. Y lentamente, a través de los muchos días en los que aquella misma escena se repitió, le permitió conocer su corazón: su miedo a la soledad, su tristeza por su familia, los problemas que generan sus desapariciones o el conflicto que tiene porque su amiguita Sakura está enamorada de él. Sin proponérselo verdaderamente logra que Sasuke le narre sobre la envidia y el amor que siente hacia su hermano, el aprecio que tiene por Kakashi, o lo solitarias que son sus habitaciones.

Sasuke le habló realmente, detallándole cómo en ocasiones siente que el enorme espacio de su cuarto lo tragará y nadie sabrá cuando suceda, tan ocupados como estarán en sus propias obligaciones. Y Naruto le contó, con el corazón en la mano, cómo a veces espera despertarse en la calle, recibiendo miradas de refilón por otras personas que no _entienden_ nada de él.

Hablaron como nunca antes. Hablaron tanto que a veces pasaban días en que sólo se miraban, o evitan mirarse sonrojados por la vergüenza; habían momentos en que sólo se abrazaban, o se removían en las sillas incómodos por esos deseos; habían instantes en los que se tomaban de las manos, y se sentían tan estrechamente como si siempre hubieran estado unidos por un hilo rojo. También había ocasiones en las que se preguntaban cómo sería acercar un poco más sus rostros, eliminar la distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios; pero esa era sólo una fantasía entre un príncipe de cristal y un trapecista rubio.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, Kakashi sí: estaban enamorados, y sin importar sus pubertos 15 años o la posición social que ambos ocuparan, nadie podría destruir el lazo que ahora los unía.

Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurancito que se había convertido en su guarida del mundo real, Naruto notó que Sasuke llevaba una maleta discreta en la mano. Apenas dudando de su acción, un puchero apareció en su cara mientras acariciaba aquella mano con la suya. Sasuke volteó a observarlo con sus profundos ojos negros, curioso.

—¿Para qué el equipaje? —Sasuke le evadió la mirada. Con el paso del tiempo, Naruto entendió que aquél era un gesto nervioso, preparado para ocultar algo—. Vamos bastardo, no me dejes con la duda —insistió entonces, tirando un poco más de su mano.

—Es algo que quiero mostrarte, tonto. Pero sólo cuando lleguemos —respondió azorado. Naruto insistió por un rato más, sin embargo el principito estaba decidido a ignorarlo y así lo hizo, no dejándole más remedio que esperar.

Apenas se sientan, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Naruto, quien ya había abierto la boca para insistir nuevamente en el asunto. El principito esperó a haber pedido la comida y tener las bebidas en la mesa, para colocar la maletita en sus piernas, extraer una carpeta manila y pasársela al curioso rubio.

El trapecista estaba perplejo. Dentro de la carpeta se encontraban una serie de hojas pulcras y cuidadas, reflejo de la personalidad de su propietario. Lo resaltante era, sin duda, que todas tenían dibujos de él desde diferentes ángulos: riendo, pensativo, durmiendo, avergonzado. Eran tan variados y tan personales…

—Esos son los mejores —señaló Sasuke, actuando tan estoico como si estuviera frente a la corte real.

La garganta de Naruto era un nudo imposible de desatar. Jamás, nadie en su corta vida, lo había mirado con tanta atención. Ningún público le había hecho sentir tan halagado, tan correcto, tan importante, como Sasuke lo logró al mostrarle esas perfectas obras de arte. De sí mismo. Casi como si Naruto valiera la pena de ser retratado y preservado. Como si Naruto fuera valioso.

Ahogado en sus propios pensamientos, el rubio se puso en pie acercándose al principito de cristal. Su bello anhelo imposible. Y con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas marcadas, se inclinó para besar los labios de su bastardo. Entonces Sasuke le abrazó su cuello apretadamente, sosteniéndole, anclándole con su contacto a este presente.

—Nunca creí que pudiera llegar a sentirme de esta manera, Sasuke —dijo Naruto al momento en que sus labios se separaron, no así sus cuerpos. Pese a que estar en cuclillas era incómodo, no pensaba soltar el torso del otro.

—¿Cómo, Naruto?

—Importante, querido.

—… Naruto… —susurró Sasuke, atemorizado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y tan feliz de ser entendido.

—Yo… Yo también te quiero bastardo. Tanto. Tanto —repetía en cada movimiento que hacía para acariciar con sus nariz el hombro cubierto del principito. Estaba eufórico.

—Deberías dedicarte a pintar —le sugirió Naruto a Sasuke un día, observando los más resientes trabajos de su secreto novio.

—¿Cómo podría? Mi padre desea -lo cual es su manera educada de ordenarme algo- que estudie química nuclear.

—Pero tú no quieres saber nada de las ciencias —rebatió confundido, expresando claramente dicha emoción en su rostro—. Además, tú no eres su heredero, ¿Cómo puede obligarte a algo así?

—Sigo siendo su hijo, tonto.

—Entonces deja de serlo. Así podrás ser libre.

—¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, Naruto? ¿Acaso estás loco?

—Claro que no. Podrías huir con nosotros hacia el siguiente reino: Arlandía, allí hay muchos artistas; seguro que encontramos alguien que te acepte como aprendiz y te ayude a surgir. —y añadió por lo bajo—: Así podríamos estar juntos sin importar que me vaya.

—Idiota, en todo caso de que me quiera ir con ustedes, ¿Cómo harás con el jefe del circo, me aceptará así como así? ¿Y si quisiera usarme de atracción porque soy de cristal? —Naruto se puso pálido ante ese argumento—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando ustedes dejen Arlandía, vas a dejarme atrás…? —Sasuke juntó sus labios en una apretadísima línea, sabiendo que si no se callaba lastimaría a Naruto tanto que se arrepentiría de verdad. Cerró también sus ojos, formando en su rostro una expresión blanca, fría. Tal como el pueblo afirmó que era su corazón.

—Ya hablé con Jiraiya, y me prometió que si yo trabajaba duro, tú no tendrías que participar en el espectáculo. Aunque no sabe quién eres. ¿Y si te quedas con la capucha durante el viaje? Así nadie sabrá de tu particularidad —sugirió cabizbajo. Debería de haber esperado un poco más antes de comentarle su plan a Sasuke, pero se iría tan pronto…—. Y cuando lleguemos a Arlandía me quedaría contigo, buscaríamos dónde vivir y yo encontraría otro trabajo. Hacer piruetas no es lo único que aprendí en el circo, ¿Sabes? —a medida que exponía sus ideas, levantó el rostro hasta encontrarlo con el de Sasuke, que sin saberlo, llevaba rato mirándolo, escuchándolo de verdad—. Tú puedes-… Podemos lograr grandes cosas, juntos. No tienes que seguir las obligaciones de tu padre, ni tenemos que separarnos, si no quieres.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas tú aquí, conmigo?

—¿Y qué harías con tu padre? ¿Me tendrías escondido mientras estás de peor humor que nunca porque estás estudiando algo que no te gusta? ¿Y si te obligan a casarte, que voy a hacer yo?

Entonces ambos se contemplaron a los ojos y lo entendieron: no había salida fácil para su inconcluso amor. Para su lazo. Sólo les quedaba decidir y afrontar. La diferencia radicaba en que al haber sido obligados por sus circunstancias a crecer y madurar como adultos, también les sembraron los temores de los adultos, arrebatándolos el arrojo de ser felices que sólo los niños tienen. ¿Y si todo fracasara? ¿Qué les quedaría?

Afortunadamente, Kakashi ese momento para aparecer escogió—: Sasuke, es hora —asomándose por la puerta, anunció.

Sin más, los jóvenes se levantaron, y besándose como nunca antes lo habían intentado, mezclando lenguas y alientos a intervalos, se prometieron al día siguiente con más calma hablarlo.

Pero al día siguiente no pudieron. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese.

El rey estaba más intolerante que nunca, exigiendo de sus dos hijos el cumplimiento perfecto de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades. El consejo mismo temblaba ante su presencia. No era para menos su temperamento, puesto que el muy ingrato su hijo menor se había atrevido a desafiarle, negándose a desposarse de su amiguita Hinata, la hija mayor del Duque Hiashi Hyuuga; desestimando sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo en una excelente posición política pese a su desventaja en el trono.

Pese al ambiente insoportable en el castillo, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, manteniendo su cabeza en los asuntos que durante el día debía atender, y su corazón en la noche junto a los planes que el rubio le había sugerido.

Tenía mido, pánico de huir y ser encontrado; su padre lo encerraría como un vil traidor, un hijo descarriado al que debía corregir de inmediato a través de una fuerte humillación. Si llegaba a huir y lo lograba sería magnífico, ¿Pero y si fracasaba al encontrar un maestro, quedando su arte en el olvido? Entonces de igual manera tendría que estudiar lo que ordenó su padre. En caso de aquellos planes salir a la perfección, huir y prosperar como artista, ¿Pero y si su relación con Naruto moría? ¿Qué le quedaría entonces cuando su musa se marchitara? Nada. Estaría irremediablemente solo, para ese entonces sin la compañía de Kakashi, su madre o su hermano mayor. Solo.

Después de un período prudencial en el que las aguas se calmaron, el trapecista rubio y el principito de cristal volvieron a encontrarse, besándose con más pasión de la que ambos recordaran. Ansiosos por sentirse, necesitados por comprobar las sensaciones que atesoraban.

Por acuerdo tácito, decidieron mantener en espera el tema sobre su futuro.

Fácilmente retornaron a la rutina de charlas o silencios, comida y vino en la que consistía sus encuentros clandestinos. Sólo que esta vez tenían algo por seguro: Naruto se iría la semana entrante.

El circo ya no estaba dando tan buenas remuneraciones ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en una parte más de la ciudad, así que era tiempo de irse y dejar al aburrido reino KamiKaze detrás.

El día anterior a la partida no hablaron. Se besaron más que en ningún encuentro anterior, se abrazaron sin titubeos, se acariciaron sin miedo y se miraron sin reservas.

Y así, unidos en una intimidad pura y propia, Naruto susurró—: Lo único que necesitas es creer en ti, en mí y en nosotros, para tomar una decisión, mi hermoso príncipe de cristal —entonces lo besó para disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas por las palabras dichas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo… Sólo se aferró a ese momento, a Naruto y a sus esperanzas. Queriendo creer como nunca había creído en cada.

El día de la partida Sasuke cumplió todas sus obligaciones, se comportó como todo un príncipe e incluso se permitió ser abrazado por su madre mientras la consolaba (sus hortalizas experimentales habían sufrido una plaga, e irremediablemente murieron). Cerca del atardecer visitó a su hermano para regalarle su libro de terror favorito, e inconcebiblemente permitió ser abrazado por segunda vez, aunado al hecho de haber sido llamado "tonto hermano menor".

Luego cautelosamente se encerró en su pequeño taller para despedirse, guardando sus materiales y obras en una maleta que colocó al lado de otra más grande, pero más liviana. Dentro de esta había dinero, documentos falsos, ropa y menesteres personales; observando por última vez el opresivo cuarto que fuera su habitación, se dio la vuelta, empezando de una vez a caminar por los pasadizos que lo conducirían a una disimulada salida. No se preocupó por su equipaje, sabía que Kakashi se lo facilitaría después, cuando se reencontraran.

Aprovechando las sombras nocturnas, se movilizó con rapidez por la ciudadela, vigilando cada tanto los alrededores, consciente de que no estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se vieron opacadas más de una hora después, cuando por fin logró vislumbrar a Naruto, de pie junto a un poste de luz; recargado como estaba, la luz lo bañaba y hacía resplandecer con un brillo fantasmal su rubísimo cabello. Lucía tan apuesto vestido de negro que le cortó la respiración, aceleró su corazón y apresuró la velocidad de sus pasos.

Entonces Naruto movió sus párpados, develando los ojos más azules que Sasuke hubiera visto en su vida; y sorprendido, se enderezó abriendo los brazos, esperándolo. Sasuke jadeó aunque no estaba cansado, tembló aunque no tenía frío, y sin dudarlo un momento corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos y aferrarse a él como nunca se aferraría a nada en su vida, depositando su cuerpo, su alma y corazón entre los brazos del hombre que le inspiraba cada día a luchar por su arte. Por ellos. Por sí mismo.

Y como si no hubiera otra verdad posible en el mundo, Sasuke decidió que podía creer en Naruto, en sí mismo y en los dos, juntos por siempre. Sin importar cuanto tuvieran que sufrir, sin importar que su padre no quisiera dejarlos ser felices. Nada importaba más allá de la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su tonto, estúpido rubio; aquella que esperaba que con el pasar de los años y las lágrimas, aún lograra hacerle creer que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor para ellos.

_Acabose._


End file.
